The story of Argus Filch
by The Epic-Ninja
Summary: This is the story of the childhood of Argus FIlch, the crabby old Hogwarts caretaker.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first actually written down fanfic. I love taking mean or evil characters that have little explained about their lives and elaborate on them. So here is my story on the teenage life of the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch. This story will explain how he came to Hogwarts, why he's so bitter, what he has against Dumbledore, who Mrs. Norris really is, and just why he hates dung bombs and Fanged Frisbees so much. Enjoy!**

**OOO**

"Come on, Argie," called Emilia Filch over her shoulder as she walked through the crowded train station. Her brother Argus, lagged behind, laden with trunks and bags. "We don't want to miss the train!" Argus smiled ruefully. It had always been his dream to attend Hogwarts with his sister, but now, his wish had been granted, and it seemed like fate was laughing in his face.

"Ha ha!" it seemed to jeer, "this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"No!" he wanted to say, "This isn't what I wanted at all! I didn't mean it that way!" but there was no going back.

Argus tried to catch up with his sister, but without avail. She was just to fast. And he was so small and weak. The trunks also didn't seem to be helping. Carrying everything he had ever owned wasn't to be an easy task. Finally, he got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Emilia had waited for him. Now she held out a hand.

"I know its hard, Argus, but you know that this is the only place left. Here, you go first." Argus looked at the barrier doubtfully.

"Will it work for me?"

"I asked if they could open it up for you today. They said absolutely."

"Ok, thanks Emilia," said Argus. He inhaled and walked at the barrier. He felt it push back a little and felt a sliver of doubt rise in his chest, but then, reluctantly, the pressure gave. He walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. Moments later, Emilia had materialized beside him.

"This way," said Emilia gesturing in a general direction. Argus obediently followed. They walked through an open door to find themselves in a pleasantly furnished train compartment.

"It didn't look this big from the outside!" exclaimed Argus, very confused.

"It's a simple charm," explained Emilia, "It is not this big form the outside."

"I wish I had magic." Argus murmured. "It makes everything possible." Emilia lovingly put an arm around Argus.

"I know, Argus. I know."

The thing about Argus was that he was a squib. He had been born into a magical family, but had hardly any magic in him. There were two categories of squibs in the world: total squibs and partial squibs. Argus was a partial squib. Unlike with a total squib, a magic wand would react in his hand. He had powers, oh yes, but not enough to count for anything. Usually, if he tried to do a spell, it would go terribly wrong. But at least, He had magic in him. Programs were being developed everyday to help partial squibs. He still had a chance.

Argus had grown up in a wealthy pureblooded family. His sister, Emilia, was two years older than him, and a brilliant herbologist. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and was a prefect in the Hufflepuff house. Argus had been homeschooled by his parents, and even though he could do no magic himself, he knew as much about it as any fourth year Hogwarts student. He had been genuinely happy. Of course there had always been his inevitable want to be normal, but he tried to ignore it. Then, the awful had happened; his parents had been killed in a run in with Shinoburinga, a dark wizard, who they had met while traveling in Japan on a family vacation. The ministry decided that the two young Filches could not be put into muggle orphanages, so it was decided that Argus would live at Hogwarts with his sister for her remaining two years and then when she graduated, he would go with her. They would live at the school year round. Argus was getting his lifetime wish at huge costs.

Te doors to the train close and Argus felt the train begin to move. He glanced at his sister.

"We're really going aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I want to. I dow however wish I owned draco Malfoy

Argus gazed out the window as the city slipped out of sight. He wondered if his life was to get any better. A while later, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Argus." Argus turned and saw his sister gazing at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied half heartedly, "Just thinking."

Just then, the compartment door slid open and a pair of young witches walked in.

"Emmy!" cried a small redheaded girl, "I feel like I haven't seen you in like forever!" Argus found himself snickering at the over exuberance of Emilia's friend, Costella Bones. The girl was known for her small size – and enormous mouth. Emilia smiled, how ever and returned the greeting.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Emilia," said a tall, plump girl with curly black hair. "You too, Argus," she continued. Argus smiled genuinely. Pomona Mandrak was Emilia's closest friend. She was very kind and inclusive. Unlike most people, Argus felt that she saw his squibness as a difference instead of a burden. Both of Emilia's friends were in Hufflepuff with Emilia, and they had been friends since first year. Argus felt a wave of sadness pass over him. He had never had any friends. Most people treated him like he had some sort of ultra contagious disease.

Costella and Pomona sat down in the compartment. Soon, Argus heard the door slide open once more. A thin lady pushing a cart laden with sweets walked in and asked in an unusually deep voice:

"Candy from the trolley?"

"We'll take five of everything please." Said Emilia, handing over eight silver sickles and three bronze knuts. Argus gorged himself on the delicious food and asked:

"Is it always like this?"

"Yup!" said Costella, "Except the chocolate frogs are new. We had chocolate muggles before." Argus gaped. Seeing his confusion, Costella grinned. "Just kidding! They had chocolate newts before. But I heard that this one kid was test phobic, and every time he saw a chocolate newt he thought of the N.E.W.T.S and had a nervous breakdown, only it wasn't a normal breakdown. He got the symptoms of a dementor attack and of course the only way to cure that was with chocolate. Well, the only chocolate on this train were the chocolate newts, and those just made the situation worse. So they changed the chocolate creature to frogs so nobody would have another reaction." This made everybody in the compartment break into fits of laughter. Then Pomona made it even worse when she said:

"He was from some really distinguished Slytherin family too. His name was something Malfoy, right?"

"Yeah," said Emilia, "Capricorn Malfoy. He was also the one who Alastor the first year turned into a weasel."

"If only the Wealeys knew," said Pomona, wistfully. "Capricorn called Ronald Percival, the last Weasley here, that all the time. I guess he felt self-conscious or something." After that, they all sat in a contented silence until Pomona said that she had to put her robes on.

"We should all do that," replied Emilia, "You to, Argus." Argus had a uniform like everybody else. The only difference was that since he would not be sorted, they would remain the same instead of changing to fit the house colors. As he pulled on the robes, Argus felt like a magical person for the first time in his life. No one would have to know he was a squib. He even bet that Costella, a charms expert, could fix his uniform to look like a Hufflepuff one. Argus overflowed with pride when one by one each of the girls complemented his robes.

Finally, the train slowed to a stop. He got out with Emilia and her friends. They herded him in the direction of the carriages with mighty thestrals attached to them (Argus and Emilia could see them since they had watched their parents die.) Costella ran to an empty one and jumped in. She motioned for the rest to follow her. The head girl, Minerva, was trying unsuccessfully to enforce the carriage limit rules.

"No more than six to a carriage, no more than six to a carriage!" she called. She looked really frazzled and her tight bun was coming undone and her rectangular spectacles were crooked.

The carriage ride was fun, but Argus felt a feeling of dread rise up in his chest as the castle loomed into view. He wondered, with a feeling of doubt, if Hogwarts would have him.


End file.
